The hedgehog holidays
by Audrey the wolf
Summary: For the holidays a girl named Audrey goes to see her crush/ friend shadow the hedgehog. What she doesn't know is that shadow has planned a surprise for her. Rated T for some language
1. Walking

Hello guys second fanfiction if u like it pls review! Disclaimer: I do not own sego nor do I own sonic and friends.

It was the holidays, a girl named Audrey (note: Audrey is the author) was walking down the street with her pet wolf Naomi. Suddenly a blue flash came to her side. It was sonic the hedgehog. Oh hey sonic, I said. What's up Audrey? sonic asked. Nothing much Im just heading to shadows house. Ok so what have you been doing with shadow, sonic said as he kneeled down to pet Naomi. I blushed, I rememembered last time we were hanging out, shadow kissed me. Where did you hear that I said a little angry. Oh charmy told me. Dang charmy, you can never keep a secret I said in my head. Well gotta run, see you later Audrey. Bye sonic I said. I watched him run off into the city. I was almost to Shadows house when suddenly Naomi started to bolt to shadows house. Naomi! Wait up I said as I tried to catch her. Ugh, why didn't I bring a leash, i said.

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Gift time

Chapter 2 enjoy

I chased Naomi down the street. She started barking as she ran. Naomi, stop wait for me! Naomi kept barking. Aw fuck Naomi, I said as I stopped to catch my breath. I started to run after 2 minutes. The sun got in my eyes, when suddenly I bumbed into Shadow. He accadently went on top of me, I was on the floor. Im sorry shadow I said as he got off me. It's ok he said. He helped me up. I saw him pick up a small box he was carrying. What's that, I said curiously. Oh, it's nothing shadow said quickly. Ok Shadow, let me guess, it's a gift for me? Damn it, you got me shadow said. Shadow gave me the small box. I opened it to see a Dog tag with words saying Audrey and Naomi, best friends forever. I flipped it over to see the words : FROM SHADOW. Oh shadow, I love it it's beautiful! I knew you would like it shadow said. Where were you running to anyway Audrey? Umm, I was trying catch Naomi, she ran off. Well she right here behind me. NAOMI?! Why you little, GRR! Naomi barked up (note barked up means cracked up in wolf/dog language). Shadow laughed quietly. I pushed him. He pushed me back. Oh I never got you a gift, I said. Be right back Shadow. I sped off with Naomi running by my side. We ran into the mall I looked around. I saw a nice motorcycle jacket on clearance at JCPenny. I bought it and asked the cashier if he could wrap it up. He wrapped in in a white box with a red bow. Thanks I said. Naomi and I ran out of the mall with the box and looked for Shadow. He was sitting on a bench out side of the mall. I tapped his shoulder. Oh your back he said. Merry Christmas I said as I handed him the nice box. He opened it to see a nice motorcycle jacket. It's perfect, thanks. Yeah, I thought it would be nice because you own a motercycle. Thanks he said. Naomi started to run down the street again. NAOMI! STOP RUNNING AWAY. There she goes again, Shadow said.

It's getting good now aye? I may not have time to write future chapter this week because of school. You see I had thanksgiving break since Wednesday, now my last days tomarrow. I'll try to write up some chapters today and tomarrow. I could squeeze in a few chapters during the week when I'm at lunch and nutrition break. Toodles for now

- christmas anime wolf


	3. The date

Heyo Heyo HEYOOO! Chapter 3. P.s I'm gonna make it rain later in the chapter cause it's raining outside of my house ^_^

NAOMI! COME BACK,I said as she ran off. Ugh im going to get her. Your probably gonna need some help, shadow told me. Thanks I said. Shadow and I ran after Naomi like if we were cheetas and she was the prey. We ran around the city looking for like a bazillion times. Shadow smirked when I wasn't looking,his plan was going perfectly. Let's go to my house, Maybe she's there, shadow said. Why would she be at your house? You guys were walking to my house, remember?! Oh yeah, My brain is fuckin stupid. Come on let's go shadow said. For some weird reason Shadow picked me up in his arms and he said CHAOS CONTROL! Soon enough we were at his house. Naomi was at the front door. NAOMI WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP RUNNING OFF?! Naomi barked up again. Shadow put me down on my feet. Thanks I guess. We went into his house to see a romantic dinner all big and fancy. Oh my gosh Shadow! Surprise! shadow said. How did you? When did you?! WHAT!? Well me and Naomi planned this for a while. Oh you bitch! I jumped on him and kissed him on the mouth. Hey held me tight when we were kissing. I pulled away from him, why did you do this for me anyway? Well Charmy told me that you liked me so I decided to surprise you back since I kind of like you. Damn it charmy YOU CAN NEVER JUST ZIP YOUR MOUTH I said in my head. Come on let's go eat. Ok I said blushing. I walked around shadows house, he had s Christmas tree up but it was bare. His fire place was on. It was wonderful. We sat down and ate soup. We talked about how nice it was with snow falling around the city and Black Friday sales. We finished eating. Shadow walked into the doorway to his room. He told me to look up. I looked up to see a misletoe. He started to kiss me. We moaned a little. We departed and layed on shadows bed. We then started kissing again. After 10 minutes we pulled away for air. I was sweating and he was shaking on top of me. We saw rain fall outside. Shadow looked at me. I looked at him. We were thinking of going outside to play.

END! Well in the next chapter their is a possibility that there will be lemons for the whole chapter. Idk you will have to review if you want lemons or somthing else! If nobody reviews it's a possibility of lemons.


End file.
